Cinta untuk Sepupuku
by aniranzracz
Summary: Jawab aku! Jawab kebingunganku, Sayang! Jawab pertanyaanku… sepupu sekaligus kekasihku. -sebuah fic request dari @sirmione granger black :D mind to RnR?


_Jawab aku! Jawab kebingunganku, Sayang! Jawab pertanyaanku… sepupu sekaligus kekasihku._

**Cinta untuk Sepupuku**

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

Cinta untuk Sepupuku © aniranzracz

-xoxox-

Kau berdiri di sebelahku sekarang, Rose Weasley. Di depan kelas _transfigurasi_. Kau menggenggam erat tanganku seolah takut aku akan melepaskanmu.

Well, itu tak akan pernah terjadi. Aku tak akan pernah melepaskanmu.

Tapi genggaman itu benar-benar kau lepaskan ketika kita melihatnya. Lebih tepatnya hanya kau yang melihatnya. Kau melihat Scorpius Malfoy berjalan beriringan dengan Catharina Greengrass di depan kelas _transfigurasi._

Kau terdiam dan tetap berdiri, tak bergerak sedikit pun. Walaupun mata _hazel_ milikmu lekat menatap sepasang kekasih itu.

Jangan bohong. Aku, James Potter, sepupu sekaligus kekasihmu, tahu apa yang kau pikirkan. Kau berpikir bahwa seharusnya kau yang berada di posisi Greengrass sekarang, kau berpikir bahwa seharusnya hanya kaulah yang menjadi ratu di hati Malfoy, kau berpikir bahwa hanya kaulah yang dapat menghangatkan Malfoy.

Aku tahu itu, _Sayang._

.

.

Kau duduk di sebelahku, di tepi danau, memandang langit yang bercorak awan-awan putih cerah.

Tapi langit itu hanya kau pandang sebelum kau melihat mereka berdua: Malfoy dan Greengrass berdiri berjauhan. Malfoy di sebelah utara danau, dan Greengrass di sebelah selatan danau.

Keduanya tersenyum, mengucapkan mantra _Sonorus, _lalu berseru kompak. "I'm yours, _Honey_!"

Membiarkan orang-orang lain bersorak untuk mereka berdua. Orang-orang kecuali kita berdua, tentunya.

Aku tahu yang kau ucapkan dalam benakmu saat ini. Kau mengucapkan dalam hati bahwa Greengrass kurang ajar, dan berani-beraninya Greengrass mengambil pujaan hatimu.

Jangan kau kira aku tak mendengar suara hatimu, _Sayang._

.

.

Kau berjalan disampingku. Kita berpengangan tangan dan masing-masing dari kita merasa hangat dan nyaman.

Tetapi, hangat dan nyaman itu menguap ketika kita berbelok ke koridor sebelah kanan dan menemukan sepasang kekasih sedang berciuman dengan nikmatnya.

Siapa lagi sepasang kekasih yang bisa membuatmu mendendam sedemikian rupa selain Scorpius Malfoy dan Catharina Greengrass?

Aku tahu yang kau pikirkan. Kau memikirkan bagaimana bisa Malfoy memilihnya, padahal kau ada dihadapannya dan mengemis cinta pada Malfoy.

Itu kan yang kau pikirkan, _Cintaku?_

Matamu berkaca-kaca. Malfoy dan Greengrass masih saja meneruskan aktivitasnya, seolah-olah kita –aku dan kau, Rose– hanya dua nyamuk yang tak berarti.

Dan sebelum air matamu jatuh ke lantai batu dingin Hogwarts, kau sudah mengusapnya diam-diam. Lalu, kau mengajakku kembali dengan remasan tanganmu.

Aku melihat itu, _Sayang. _Aku melihat air matamu.

.

.

Kita sedang berbaring di rerumputan taman Hogwarts dan tertawa bersama. Menertawakan lelucon yang kita buat tadi.

Tapi tawa itu hilang ketika kau melihat Malfoy dan Greengrass –dengan mesranya– berburu belalang-belalang kecil seraya bercanda.

Sontak, kau menebarkan aroma kebencian dalam yang tak tercium. Kebencian terhadap Greengrass karena Greengrass memiliki Malfoy, dan kebencian terhadap Malfoy karena begitu buta terhadap cintamu kepadanya.

Aroma itu memang tak tercium, tapi tidak untukku.

Aku mencium itu, _Sayang._

_._

_._

Mengapa kau tak mencintaiku, _Kasihku_? Apa karena aku sepupumu? Tapi kenapa kau menerimaku sebagai kekasihmu? Padahal kau tahu aku berstatus sebagai apa di kehidupanmu.

Apa itu karena kau… kasihan terhadapku?

Jawab aku! Jawab kebingunganku, S_ayang!_ Jawab pertanyaanku… sepupu sekaligus kekasihku.

…

Tapi tak mengapa. Biarlah hanya aku yang mencintaimu.

Dan dengan bangga, aku, James Sirius Potter, mempersembahkan…

Cinta untukmu. Cinta untuk sepupuku.

-xoxox-

THE_END

Hore! Selesai juga! Gimana? Jelek ya?

Ini adalah fic request dari 'sirmione granger black' di review ficku yang 'Seperti Apa yang Kamu Suka?'

sirmione granger black: dulu kubilang gak bisa request ya? Enggak kok :D ini kubikinin hanya untuk kamu :D maaf ya kalau jelek.

Review dong! Semua bisa review kok! Yang review baik deeh :D *udah ficnya jelek, authornya ngerayu lagi!*

Pokoknya, review ya!

Maaf kalau ada typo, gaje, dsb.


End file.
